


Scent of Blood

by Underworld_Vampires



Series: The Sounds of Melody [3]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Bedridden Selene, F/M, First Trimester, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sickness, i think, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: Since finding out that she was pregnant with their second child, Selene has days where she is bedridden due to morning sickness. During this particularly bad day, Michael comes in to check up on her, unwilling to leave her alone while she's suffering.
Relationships: Michael Corvin/Selene
Series: The Sounds of Melody [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/702453
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Scent of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while. Most of my writing lately has been taken up with X-Files stuff, but I still absolutely adore Underworld and I've missed writing these two so much. This is part 3 of the series 'The Sounds of Melody', and I do have plans to keep writing, no matter how long it takes me. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Whispers had spread throughout the coven, concern about their elder after Selene’s fainting spell a few weeks prior. Ever since then, they almost walked on eggshells around her, when she left her room. Her skin had not returned to it’s normal shade and it was pretty obvious that she was feeding more. It was rare that the young vampires didn’t see her without a blood goblet in her hand, typically pushed onto her by her hybrid mate. Many of them worried that he had done something to her, and the forced blood was just his constant way of apologizing to her for whatever that was. 

If only they realized that they were partially right. 

For Selene, some days were better than others. On the days when she was almost normal, the amount of blood still made her feel overfull, her stomach aching and sloshing with the amount of liquid forced in there. However, she wasn’t lightheaded like she had been before her fainting spell, when she was feeding her normal amount. The additional nutrients she was obtaining was able to sustain both her and the baby, especially since the baby seemed to take first dibs on what she fed on, which was what caused her previous state. 

However, on days like today, she struggled to get out of bed. The smell of blood sent her stomach churning and the little she managed to consume ends up coming back up. Her lack of energy made it so Michael had kept a bucket by the bedside, just in case she couldn’t manage the energy to get out of bed and make it to the bathroom. Already once, one of the servants of the coven had stopped by with a goblet of blood for her, but the smell almost sent her tumbling to her knees and retching. She was able to keep composed until they left, she barely had time to pull up the bucket before she gagged and spit into the tub. She managed to get just enough blood in her system to keep her from falling into a comatose state, or a bloodlust state, but nothing more. Or at least, so she had assumed. 

A soft knock jolted her out of the light doze that she had fallen into, and the door opened to reveal Michael, standing there with soft concern on his face. Ice white eyes stared at him, or more specifically at the visible pulse she could see in his neck. The hollowness that settled into her stomach was driving her, and it took her a second to shake herself out of that thought process to meet her mate’s eyes. 

“Michael?” Mustering up a little bit of energy, Selene sat up in bed, leaning up against the headboard. “Is something the matter?” No matter the situation, she was always going to try and make it seem like she was fine. Even if it was to her mate, she was unwilling to show weakness. Of course, she also knew that he would be able to see through her facade. He knew her too well. 

“Nothing, just coming in to keep you company,” He said, closing their bedroom door behind him. He stripped down to his underwear, tossing his jeans and shirt somewhere. Normally, Selene would try and get him to keep their room clean, but her energy was just not there. She would also try and resist, to tell him to go do his job within the coven, but there was something nice about spending the evening with her mate. As if he could sense her hesitation about him staying with her, he spoke up. “Eve is watching the infirmary and if I’m needed, she’ll get me. But right now, you need me more.” 

She couldn’t even dispute that fact, instead looking over at him as he moved to climb under the blanket with her. Again, her eyes found his jugular and her mouth water slightly watching the pulse. Had he always smelled that good? Another subtle shake of her head before she moved to be closer to him. He was her mate, not her prey. 

“The coven is talking again.” There was some reluctance in telling her about the rumors that were circulating about her current condition, but his mate had the right to know what people were saying. “They were wondering what’s going on and why you haven’t been able to leave the room. Eve and I tried to quell the rumors as best we could.” His lips brushed against her shoulder, wanting to soothe the pain that she might feel. He knew she hated this, to be useless and bedridden. This way, he would make her life a little better and help her to relax, or at least as much as she could given her current situation. 

“I understand that people feel the need to gossip, but it is becoming quite tiring,” There was the temptation just to announce the pregnancy to the coven, so they would no longer wonder what was going on. This way, the gossip would stop and she could possibly be left in peace to deal with this, but of course, it was too risky. If they announced the pregnancy, and then she lost the baby or in these early months, someone decides to go after her and try to stop the birth of a hybrid child, the child would be at risk. As hesitant as she was, she didn’t want to put anything to chance. 

“I know, Selene. We’ve been doing what we can to ease them down. You’ve just had two or three bad days in a row, so they’re getting really concerned… so am I.” Michael told her quietly, knowing that she was struggling, and also knowing that she wouldn’t likely tell him that she was. She was reluctant at best to admit any weakness to her mate. She had no reason for worrying, though, and she logically knew that. 

“It will fade eventually. In two or so months, right?” She tried to play it off as best she could, but again, her gaze drifted to her mate’s neck and the delicious smell that was coming from him. She grew distracted, her mouth watering just a bit. His heartbeat began to ring in her ears and it drowned out the entirety of what Michael was saying. Her fangs descended from her gums, becoming more pronounced. Her sense of reason was leaving her rather quickly, hunger and her craving for Michael’s blood just taking over. 

“Selene, what are you doing?” His voice briefly pierced the fog of her mind, but she was set on her target. She moved closer to him, fangs bared. Her teeth pierced the skin of his neck, the rational side of her making note that he wasn’t stopping her. Michael had the strength to stop her if he needed to, if he was worried. So this meant she was fine. She could  _ feed _ .

Michael’s blood was warm and smooth and it ran across her tongue and down her throat. It felt good, especially since she had spent a majority of her day nauseous. His blood had not seemed to trigger her morning sickness at all. If anything, she was reminded of her hunger and she pulled him closer to get a better angle at his throat. Had she not felt Michael’s hand against her cheek, trying to gently pull her off, she might have drained him dry. 

She pulled back, shocked at her own behavior. Her lips were tinged red with his blood, her cheeks flushed from the sheer amount that she took from him. It had been centuries since she had found herself succumb to her bloodlust in such a way, and to end up draining her  _ mate _ of all people. Despite the fact that for the first time all day, she wasn’t nauseous or anything, she still felt immense guilt for doing that. 

For a moment, neither of them moved, neither of them dared to speak. But the way Michael was looking at her, the full black of his eyes unmoving on her face… sent a chill down her spine. She knew that look, knew it very well. It wasn’t a hunger for blood, but for something else; for what led her to carrying their second child. She couldn’t deny the dampness that was settling between her thighs and the familiar ache of arousal spreading through her. Feeding from one’s mate is one of the most intimate things that could be done, and usually Selene did find herself turned on after moments like that. She leaned forward and pressed their lips together, functioning both as an apology for draining him like that, and in the same breath, craving his touch. 

After all, the coven wasn’t expecting them for the night, and now that Selene was feeling better, she was planning on taking advantage of the time that she had with her mate because it wasn’t too much longer until they had a baby in their family and they couldn’t take this sort of time anymore. 


End file.
